A Primera Vista
by Amatis-serei
Summary: Dicen que el amor a primera vista existe, pero solo ocurre cuando dos almas reencarnadas se reconocen entre sí, y saben que al volver a verse podrán estar juntas de nuevo.


Título: A Primera Vista

Autora: Amatis-Serei

Serie: One Piece

Pareja: Sanji x Zoro

Resumen: Dicen que el amor a primera vista solo ocurre cuando dos almas reencarnadas se reconocen entre sí, y saben al volver a verse, que podrán estar juntas de nuevo.

A Primera Vista

Todos los días era lo mismo, levantarse temprano, salir corriendo porque siempre conseguía que se hiciera tarde; caminar a la estación y tomar el subterráneo para llegar a la escuela, tomar las mismas aburridas clases de preparatoria, terminar; ir a su clase extracurricular de artes marciales Muay Tai, que tomaba desde que era niño; regresar a casa y ayudar a su padre adoptivo Zeff en el restaurante, dormir tarde por terminar los deberes y así cada día hasta el fin de semana; siempre lo mismo, tan monótono, tan aburrido.

Sanji se hallaba de camino al subterráneo, acababa de salir de la preparatoria y no dejaba de quejarse de su aburrida existencia, bien que tenía 19 años, era su último año antes de la universidad, pero todo se volvía tan deprimente, todo era tan gris desde su punto de vista, no podía evitar sumirse en sus pensamientos y darle vueltas a todo lo que había hecho con su aún muy corta vida, cada día, unos mejores que otros, pero había veces como hoy que no podía evitar sentir que le faltaba algo, una parte de sí mismo, algo muy dentro de sí, que no podía explicar, y que tampoco quería mencionar a nadie, a veces creía que estaba loco.

El día en si se veía hermoso, todo brillante y alegre, pero había algo que faltaba, no sabía que era, pero se sentía tan incompleto; siguió caminando hasta llegar a la estación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, solo 30 escalones, a veces los contaba para distraerse, como hoy día, la cantidad de gente que había era la usual, todo era como siempre, por lo menos hasta que lo vio a él, un chico que iba de salida del subterráneo, que al igual que él se detuvo en las escaleras antes de empezar a subir, el rubio listo para bajar, ambos en cada extremo, no pudo evitarlo, era casi como si se hubieran buscado a propósito, en un instante sus miradas se encontraron, era un chico de cabello verde y unos hipnóticos ojos negros, su mirada mostraba tanta decisión y fortaleza, ¿por qué se le había quedado mirando?

1 escalón

En ese momento Sanji se había quedado completamente hechizado, no podía apartar sus ojos de los del otro tipo, sentía que había algo más fuerte atrayendo a sus miradas juntas, veía en esos profundos ojos negros un montón de sentimientos arremolinarse y dirigirse directo hacia él, el podia sentirse hacer lo propio para responder.

5 escalones

Como un autómata siguió adelante, bajando poco a poco, escalón por escalón, ni si quiera había notado en un primer momento que se movía, pero el chico frente a sí seguía subiendo también, poco a poco. Se sentía ahogarse en un mar increíble lleno de emociones que le hacían sentir ansioso y anhelante, un sentimiento que hacía a su corazón palpitar más rápido comenzó a inundarlo desde adentro, ¿Qué era todo esto?

10 escalones

Ninguno apartaba sus miradas, podía sentir como a través de estas se comunicaban de una forma que nunca había conocido, ese chico parecía decirle "Estoy aquí….estas aquí…. ¿puedes sentirme como yo te siento?"

No podía evitar responder con sus ojos azules "Aquí estoy… puedo sentirte…estas aquí….me siento completo" Sus pensamiento no podían dejar esa línea, parecía repetirse una y otra vez dentro de su mente, ¿en donde estaba ese vacío que lo había perseguido todo este tiempo? ¿Era esto lo que le faltaba? ¿todo este tiempo busco a esta persona para que llenara ese vacío dentro de su alma?

El tiempo a su alrededor parecía una compleja vorágine que no podía seguir ¿iba el tiempo demasiado lento? ¿Demasiado a prisa? No lo sabía, no podía sentirlo, pero no era suficiente, pero ¿suficiente para qué?

15 escalones

Sus miradas se desconectaron en el momento en el cual tenía que pasar uno junto al otro, una extraña sensación de desesperación inundo sus sentidos, no quería dejar de verlo, había una increíble cantidad de sentimientos que se transmitieron con esa mirada, pero debía seguir avanzando, entonces lo sintió, cuando sus brazos pasaron juntos, de forma inconsciente ambos llevaron la punta de sus dedos a rozarse entre sí, sentía chispas dispararse a través de su cuerpo e inundar su alma con un confort y una suavidad que jamás podría comparar con nada, pero tan pronto como lo encontró, lo volvió a perder.

Esto era una locura, nunca había visto antes a este tipo, no sabía nada de él, que es lo que lo había hecho tener todas esas sensaciones, todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos que en ese momentos seguían desbordándose dentro de su cabeza, de su corazón, de su cuerpo, cada paso que daba para bajar parecía despedazar poco a poco su alma.

20 escalones

Cinco escalones, solo bajo cinco escalones más desde que ese chico pasara a su lado, no pudo más, necesitaba voltear, tenía que ver si solo él había podido sentir todo ello, quizá se estaba volviendo loco, era imposible que una sola mirada despertara todo eso dentro de una persona. Se paró de golpe volteando hacia arriba, solo para darse cuenta que ese chico había subido la misma cantidad de escalones antes de volverse y devolverle la mirada con la misma ferocidad que podía sentir en la suya, se miraron uno al otro una vez más, tanta intensidad, tanto calor, tantos sentimientos dentro de una mirada, podía sentir como se devoraban el uno al otro, esperando llenar sus almas en un instante; pero ninguno se movió, su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar, ¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?¿acaso se lanzaría a los brazos de un tipo que ni siquiera conocía?

Una nueva luz pareció transmitirse de nuevo entre ellos "volveremos a vernos… ¿verdad?" sus ojos parecían suplicantes, podía sentir el miedo, la desesperación y la necesidad en el fondo de esos increibles ojos negros que parecían poder verle el alma, sabía que la mirada que le devolvía era la misma, era lo mismo que quería transmitirle en ese mudo lenguaje, "nos volveremos a encontrar", esa era la respuesta que entraba en sus ojos, y no dudaba de ella.

Sin más ambos se dieron la vuelta continuando con su camino, Sanji no se dio cuenta, pero por el resto del día tuvo una sensación de tranquilidad en todo su cuerpo que le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro imposible de ocultar, pero nadie le comento nada, pues era muy raro verlo tan feliz, así que ninguno de sus amigos en el Restaurante ni su padre quisieron cuestionar esa felicidad.

…

…..

…

.

…

…..

…..

1 semana después

Otro día monótono en su muy cotidiana vida, pero era una muy buena vida, todo tenia tanto color y esperanza para el futuro, aunque seguía siendo aburrido, al menos hasta el día de ayer; Sanji solo se rio para sus adentros al recordar lo sucedido, un chico del vecindario llamado Luffy había roto uno de los cristales de la oficina de Zeff cuando jugaba en el callejón con un balón, los chicos que jugaban con el pequeño Luffy se habían dado a la fuga, pero el pelinegro quiso ofrecer sus disculpas de forma adecuada y ahora Zeff lo había obligado a trabajar como ayudante durante un mes para pagar el vidrio roto.

Llego al restaurante y como siempre entro por la puerta trasera, solo para encontrar a Luffy refunfuñando mientras llevaba una bandeja con refrescos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa Luffy?- Sanji conocía poco a ese chico, solo era dos años menor que él, pero nunca lo había visto molesto, ni siquiera un poco.

\- Hey Sanji! No es nada! Mis amigos vinieron a burlarse de mi porque estaré trabajando aquí todo el mes! -

\- Y será más tiempo que ese si te sigues comiendo los aperitivos de los clientes!- Le respondió Sanji al mismo tiempo que le daba un manotazo a Luffy para alejarlo de la comida.

\- Shishishi! No te enojes, solo fue un poco…. Oye ven conmigo, te presentare con los chicos! –

Apenas y le había dado tiempo al rubio de dejar su mochila y ponerse su uniforme de cocina mientras hablaba con el pelinegro cuando este ya le tiraba de una manga para que saliera junto con él. Se dejó llevar de buena gana, después de todo el niño le caía bien y desde el día anterior le había insistido en que serían buenos amigos.

Se acercaron a una de las mesas cerca de la salida donde había tres personas, las dos que se encontraban frente a él eran una chica pelinaranja y un chico con una gran nariz, y el tercero traía una gorra y le daba la espalda.

\- Regrese chicos! Déjenme presentarles a Sanji, es nuestro nuevo amigo – Les dijo al mismo tiempo que dejaba los refrescos en la mesa y le pasa un brazo por la espalda para acercarlo más a los otros – Sanji, ellos son Nami, Ussop y Zoro! – señalo a cada uno.

\- Hola Sanji! Mucho gusto- Le sonrió la chica.

\- Es un placer conocerte Mi Lady – Respondió todo galante mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un beso sobre el dorso, era una costumbre que tenía.

\- Hola Sanji! – Le dio una seña con la mano Ussop a modo de saludo

\- Mucho gusto – respondió igual

Solo entonces volvió su vista al tercer chico, su rostro, su cabello medio oculto por la gorra y sus ojos negros eran algo que nunca olvidaría, era el chico de la estación que conoció, más bien con quien había tenido ese romántico reconocimiento, la semana pasada. Su corazón se aceleró, parecía que se encontraba en una carrera, podría decir que en cualquier momento su corazón saltaría de su pecho por lo rápido que latía.

\- Zoro - ¿esa había sido su voz?, nunca se había escuchado a hablar a sí mismo en susurros, pero no podía articular otra palabra en ese momento, ahora sabia su nombre.

\- Sanji – la voz del otro chico le parecía increíble, varonil, atractiva y la forma en que dijo su nombre, tan llena de un sentimiento que apenas reconocía, no podía darle un nombre a la sensación que le provocaba.

\- ¿Ustedes ya se conocían chicos? – pregunto más que curioso Luffy al ver que ambos se paraban uno frente al otro y susurraban sus nombres mutuamente en lugar de presentarse.

\- No- respondieron los dos mayores al mismo tiempo volviendo a la realidad.

\- Es un placer conocerte! Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro – dijo el peliverde a la vez que le tendía la mano para saludarlo, por fin pudiendo recuperar su habilidad para hablar.

\- El placer es todo mio Zoro! Mi nombre es Kuroashi no Sanji! – respondió el rubio mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida, mientras en su mente se desbordaba una sensación de increíble felicidad que era reflejado en sus ojos, la misma mirada que le devolvía Zoro, podía sentir una gran cantidad de sentimientos viajar entre ellos, todo ellos haciéndoles sentir tan completos, tan llenos, todos ellos diciéndoles que estaban juntos, y exclamando con gran alegría por esa razón, tantas emociones desbordándose de sus corazones, de sus almas por fin juntas, mismas que eran reflejadas en el agarrare tan necesitado de ambas manos aun estrechadas.

\- Nos volveríamos a encontrar- le susurro Zoro, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, la cual devolvió tan prepotente como se sentía, sabia a lo que se refería, y era bueno saber que no había sido solo él quien hubiera experimentado todo eso la primera vez que se vieron. Los otros chicos solo podían atinar a mirar entre los dos jóvenes frente a ellos que no se soltaban la mano, ambos sumergidos en un mundo donde solo estaban ellos dos, porque se habían buscado sin saberlo y ahora que se habían encontrado estaban completos.

Fin

Gracias por leer!


End file.
